


A New Witch

by qtkenobi



Series: HiH Gifts, April 2013 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Ficlet, Gen, Gift Fic, HP: Epilogue Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 04:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qtkenobi/pseuds/qtkenobi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hogwarts letters are the most exciting mail to receive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Witch

Harry and Ginny jerked out of a deep sleep at the sound of a loud, high-pitched scream. Panicked, they jumped out of bed and ran to the bedroom door, stopped in their tracks by their flailing daughter, waving around a piece of paper in her one hand.

"Lily, what's happened?" Harry asked, his concern diminishing. As his adrenaline faded, he became more annoyed with the fact that he'd been awake; it couldn't have been later than half six and he'd had a late night at the Ministry.

"My Hogwarts letter came!" Lily exclaimed proudly. She straightened the letter out and showed it to her parents. "Can I go firecall Hugo and see if he has his, too? Please?"

"It's too early, dear," Ginny said. She examined the letter closely, mostly to humour the anxious eleven year old. She showed it to Harry who reacted in a similar manner. "Have some breakfast and we'll ask Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione if we can bring you over, how's that?"

"Can I have a chocolate biscuit for breakfast?" Lily asked.

"No, Lily," Ginny answered. "Chocolate isn't for breakfast, you know that."

"Come on!" she whined, and then faced Harry, pulling on the sleeve of his dressing gown. "Please daddy? Just this once?"

Harry bit his lip, trying hard not to laugh. "Your mother's right, Lily. Chocolate's for after breakfast."

"Harry!" Ginny cried. 

"What?" Harry asked. He put his arms around Ginny's shoulders. "We have something to celebrate. We have a new witch in the family!"

Albus' feet made a soft padding sound as he came out of his bedroom, rubbing sleep from his eyes. "Did dad say we're having chocolate for breakfast?"

"Look what you've started, Harry!" Ginny playfully slapped Harry's arm. "Fine, fine! We can bring some chocolate biscuits over to see Hugo and Rose - after porridge."

"Hear that, kids?" Harry asked with a smile. "Go wake up James and come down to the kitchen table."

"James!" Lily screamed as she ran toward his bedroom. "Mommy's letting us have chocolate for breakfast because I got my Hogwarts letter!"

**Author's Note:**

> Part of Hogsmeade Weekend fic gifting at HiH for pinkphoenix1985*


End file.
